


RouxlNOS Stories

by paulytron999



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tenderness, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: Stories about the love between Rouxls Kaard, Duke of Puzzles, and the Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2.





	RouxlNOS Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Ships!  
> Cob I love Crossover Ships  
> Dear Corn Shepherd I’m so alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls takes care of an injured NOS.

NOS sat against the wall as energy was slowly pumped into his fangs. The energy vampire’s mind was foggy. He became slightly more lucid as each volt pumped into his body. Once NOS-4-A2’s vision came back on, he looked around. Everything was still horribly distorted, looking like a horrible TV glitch.

“Save thine strength.” A voice called. A familiar shape curled up next to NOS and laid its head against his chest. NOS smiled and wrapped his arm around the warm, squishy body.

“Roux-Roux-RRRRR-“

Rouxls shushed the robot.

“Hush, dear, please save thine strength.” Rouxls purred. He stroked the robot’s chest softly.

Slowly, NOS-4-A2’s vision returned. He looked down at himself and noticed several dents and dings. Some areas were taped over. He noticed a large crack in his right optic. NOS coughed and sputtered. Rouxls stroked the robot’s chest.

“Wha-what happened to me?” NOS stared at his dented and scratched arms.

“I do not knowest. I just foundeth thou in this dreadful state, broken and depowerede.” Rouxls hugged the robot tighter. NOS tried to get up.

“No no no! Thou should not get up!” Rouxls scolded. “Thine gyroscope has been thrashed! Thou will only flutter and crash like a dobsonfly!”

NOS groaned.

“Wouldst thou mind if I carried thee to wherever you wisheth to be?” Rouxls asked.

“Oh, I guess.” NOS smirked. Rouxls took the clips off NOS-4-A2’s fangs and picked him up. The vampire’s body surged with pain suddenly. He hugged the Duke tightly, whimpering.

“Oh, mine love. Thou are in such pain.” Rouxls stroked the vampire’s back. He set him down in a big, cozy chair. Rouxls stroked the vampire’s head.

“It’s okay. Rouxls will take care of thou.” Rouxls kissed NOS-4-A2’s forehead. He picked up the car battery and reattached the clips to NOS-4-A2’s teeth.

“Just stay here. I’ll try to find thou some new parts.” Rouxls left the room. NOS decided to have a quick powerdown to conserve his energy.

When NOS woke up, the first thing he saw was a smiling Rouxls in one eye, and a dark, moving shape in the other.

“Who knew that a Dark’ner shop had the perfect parts for a unique Planet Z construct?” Rouxls chuckled. He pulled the handkerchief away. NOS rubbed his optic.

“I feel as good as new!” NOS chirped. He sprang from his seat and let out one of his signature screeches. Rouxls smiled as he watched. The Duke hugged his vampire tightly. NOS hugged him back, twirling him around.

“Thank you ever so much!” NOS chirped. “If you hadn’t found me, I would have been good as scrap metal!”

“Oh, I do not know what I wouldst do without thou.” Rouxls kissed the energy vampire on the cheek. NOS smiled like a dork, letting out a dorky chuckle.

“Anyway, I must be going now. Cheerio!” NOS floated away, but his arm was grabbed.

“Thou mustn’t! Whoever hurt thou like that must still be out there!” Rouxls hugged the energy vampire. “I have everything thou could need here, please stay. I cannot risk losing thou for goode.”

NOS smiled. He held the Duke’s hands.

“Fine, maybe I will.” NOS purred. He turned around and took Rouxls’ face in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful.” NOS purred. “I never thought I would fall for any organic life form. But I fell into your thrall as a machine would mine. You didn’t even have to do anything to make me yours.”

“Oh, my love. Thou needn’t bite me to put under your spell. Thou hadst me at that deep crimson glare, thine wonderful demeanor, and of course, that sweet voice. Thou art my siren, singing thine sweet song, drawing me in deeper.” Rouxls purred.

NOS and Rouxls kissed. NOS became a giggly mess after the kiss.

“All it takes is a little kiss to unlock thine sweet, giggly side, hmm?” Rouxls hugged the giggly, flustered vampire.

“I love you, Rouxls.” NOS purred.

“I love thou as well, NOS-4-A2. As often as birds tweet, thou art mine lovely heartsweet.” Rouxls purred. NOS giggled some more, hugging Rouxls tighter.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
